Life Not Just Black and White
by Asagi Hime-chan
Summary: Kerja sama menghancurkan Akatsuki?  Apa maksud dari Uchiha Madara itu?  Akankah Tsunade menerimanya?
1. Chapter 1

Sebelum saya mulai cerita ini, pertama-tama saya akan menjelaskan status para pemainnya biar gak bingung.

*klan, anggota, umur.

#Klan Senju(sebutan "Black Dahlia").

-Tsunade : 52 tahun

-Kakashi : anak sulung Tsunade, 25 tahun

-Sasori : anak ke-2 Tsunade, 21 tahun

-Sakura : anak ke-3 Tsunade, 19 tahun

-Gaara : anak bungsu Tsunade, 17 tahun

-Naruto : sepupu Sakura, 19 tahun

-Konohamaru : adik Naruto, 13 tahun

-Minato : ayah Naruto dan adik bungsu Tsunade, 39

-Kushina : istri Minato, 38

-Temari : sepupu Sakura, 23 tahun

-Kankuro : adik Temari, 20 tahun

#Klan Uchiha.

-Madara : 48 tahun

-Fugaku : adik Madara, 45 tahun

-Mikoto : istri Fugaku, 42 tahun

-Itachi : anak sulung Fugaku, 23 tahun

-Sasuke : anak bungsu Fugaku, 19 tahun

-Shisui : sepupu Itachi, 25 tahun

-Obito : kakak Shisui, 27 tahun

-Kagami : sepupu Itachi, 22 tahun

-Izuna : adik bungsu Madara, 35 tahun

-Tobi : sepupu Madara, 29 tahun

-Seiko : ibu Shisui, 54 tahun

1st Chapter.

Sebuah mobil Ford GT berwarna merah memasuki rumah mewah bergaya Victorian. Di belakangnya sebuah Ducati hitam mengikuti memasuki halaman rumah mewah tersebut.

Dari dalam Ford GT itu keluarlah seorang pria muda yang juga memiliki rambut semerah mobil yang tadi di naikinya. Dari sisi lain mobil itu, keluarlah seorang gadis cantik. Yang menarik dari menampilan gadis tersebut adalah rambut pinknya yang panjang dan berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Si pengendara motor Ducati berjalan mendekati gadis itu sambil melepas helm yang dipakainya, memperlihatkan rambut merah yang lebih merah daripada pria berambut merah pertama. Dia lalu menbuka jaket hitamnya, memperlihatkan seragan KHS.

"Nee-san, Nii-san!" panggil si pria kedua. "Kenapa kita harus cepat-cepat pulang?" sambungnya lagi.

"Gaara, kau tau kan penyebab kita disuruh pulang lebih cepat untuk apa." jawab pria pertama tadi, sambil melirik ke arah pria kedua yang lebih muda tadi.

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo kita cepat masuk, jangan sampai dia berteriak lagi." sela gadis satu-satunya disana.

Mereka bertiga pun menghilang ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Belum sempat mereka menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar masing-masing, sebuah suara menghentikan mereka di anak tangga. "Darimana saja kalian bertiga, Sasori, Sakura, Gaara?"

Mereka menoleh ke lantai dua, dimana telah berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang panjang sepinggang, memakai gaun berwarna hijau tua. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah gelas berisi wine. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan menuruni anak tangga, dan berdiri di depan ketiganya.

"Maaf, Kaa-san. Itu karena-" Sasori mencoba menjelaskan, tapi segera di potong oleh adik bengsunya, Gaara. "Itu karena ak-", perkataan Gaara pun dipotong oleh kakak perempuannya. "Di jalan tadi ada kecelakaan, Kaa-san. Jadi kami sedikit terlambat." jawab Sakura mencari alasan.

"Segera berkumpul di ruang rapat. Semua sudah ada disana tinggal menunggu kalian saja." perintah wanita itu, Tsunade, pada ketiga anaknya. Di ikuti oleh anggukan ketiganya.

_Di Ruang Meeting,_

"Baiklah. Karna semuanya telah berkumpul, rapat akan kita mulai sekarang." ujar seorang pria berambut perak, yang berada di depan para anggota lainnya. Pria itu bernama Kakashi. Dalam organisasi ini dia bertugas sebagai kepala pelaksana. Sedangkan ibunya, Tsunade, bertindak sebagai ketua organisasi.

Sakura, Gaara, Sasori duduk berdampingan. Disamping Gaara duduk seorang pria yang kurang lebih seumuran dengan Sakura. Dia memiliki rambut pirang jabrik, di kanan dan kiri pipinya terdapat masing-masing tiga buah goresan. Ya pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Heh, Gaara. Kenapa sih kita harus ikut rapat segala?" tanyanya tanpa melirihkan sedikit suaranya, sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang ada di ruangan itu melihat kearahnya.

"Naruto!" suara Kakashi sukses menarik perhatian Naruto. "Kecilkan sedikit suaramu atau kalau perlu jangan bicara hingga rapat selesai." perintah Kakashi tegas.

"Hai, Kakashi-nii!" jawabnya lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Semua anggota kembali berkonsentrasi kepada rapat.

"Baiklah. Pada rapat kali ini yang ingin saya bicarakan adalah tentang anggota-anggota muda kita yang telah siap untuk memulai pelatihan mereka." kata Kakashi, seraya menatap seluruh orang yang ada di sana.

Setelah hampir satu jam, akhirnya rapat itupun selesai. Seluruh orang yang ada mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut, hingga meninggalkan hanya beberapa orang saja.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Seperti yang tadi kau tau, Konohamaru akan ku serahkan padamu." kata Kakashi, sambil melihat adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. Sedangkan yang lihat hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, bahwa ia mengerti dengan tugasnya.

"Tung, tunggu dulu, Kakashi-nii." kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "Kenapa harus Sakura-chan? Konohamaru itukan adikku, kenapa bukan aku saja yang mengajarinya. Lagipula aku mampu kok." lanjut Naruto dengan bangga.

"Tidak." jawab Kakashi tegas.

"Ta-, tapi-" potong Naruto lagi.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Naruto. Ini sudah keputusan rapat. Begitupun Minato ji-san." tambah Kakashi, lalu meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Naruto, sudahlah, lagipula kau juga bisa ikut mengajari Konohamaru bersamaku kok." bujuk Sakura, sukses membuat senyum Naruto kembali bersinar.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan." katanya langsung memeluk erat sepupu tersayangnya itu. Lalu berlari keluar menuju ayahnya yang menunggu di luar.

_Di ruang makan,_

Sakura duduk sambil meletakan kepalanya di atas meja bar. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, sambil terus menikmati kopi panasnya.

"Sakura-sama, untuk makan siang anda ingin makan apa?" tanya Shizune, kepala pelayan di rumah ini, dari seberang meja.

"Ah. Aku sedang tidak ada niat untuk makan, Shizune. Mungkin segelas jus jeruk saja." balas Sakura malas-malas.

"Hai, Sakura-sama." balas Shizune lagi.

"Tumben kau tidak ada selera makan, Sakura-chan." komentar Sasori dari belakang Sakura, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Shizune, aku juga minta jus jeruk satu ya." teriak Sasori ke arah dapur.

"Hanya malas saja kok." gumam Sakura.

"Apa karena kerjaan malan ini ya?" terka Kakashi yang meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah habis di atas meja. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kerjaan kali ini? Siapa korbannya?" tanya Sasori yang menasaran dengan sikap Sakura yang uring-uringan kali ini.

"Momochi Zabuza, salah satu dari mafia terkenal di Kirigakure." jawab Kakashi, sambil memutar tempat duduknya sehingga menghadap ke arah Sakura.

"Dia bukan lawan yang sulit kan. Lalu apa masalahnya?" Sasori ikut-ikutan mutar tempat duduknya seperti Kakashi.

Sakura akhirnya menggangkat kepalanya dan membetulkan cara duduknya. "Masalahnya memang bukan siapa yang harus ku bunuh. Tapi, cuaca malam nanti yang membuatku malas." jawab Sakura sekenannya.

"Memang malam ini akan udara akan semakin dingin di sertai salju yang mulai turun." tambah Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu, biar ku temani saja. Mudahkan." sebuah suara menjawab dari arah ruang keluarga.

"Ah, kenapa tidak terpikir olehku." kata Sakura sambil memukul dahinya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Gaara nanti tunggu aku pukul delapan ya." teriaknya lagi ke arah sosok berambut merah yang tengah menikmati acara televisi di depannya.

"Hn." gumamnya sebagai jawaban.

_Malam harinya, pukul 19.45,_

"Gaara, cepat dong. Katanya mau menemaniku!" teriak Sakura dari lantai satu. Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya berjalan santai menuruni anak tangga.

"Sakura." suara Tsunade terdengar, membuat Sakura berpaling dari arah tangga berganti memandang ibunya.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?" tanyanya bingung.

"Setelah selesai, tolong ambilkan barang-barang pesanan Kaa-san di tempat biasa, ya." lanjut Tsunade, lalu melemparkan sebuah kunci mobil yang sukses di tangkap oleh Sakura.

"Hai. Jangan khawatir, pasti ku ambil." jawab Sakura sambil berlalu bersama Gaara menuju garasi mobil. "Huhf, pasti banyak sekali barangnya sampai-sampai Kaa-san menyuruh kita memakai big baby ini." kata Sakura sambil berlalu memasuki mobil.

Sebuah mobil Hummer H2 limit edition berwarna hitam melaju membelah jalanan yang pada malan itu sangat sepi. Maklum saja, seperti yang tadi Kakashi katakan, udara di luar menunjukan 10 derajat celcius dan salju juga mulai turun.

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat sebuah pohon pinus besar yang berada tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah bergaya minimalis. Di dalam mobil dia tengah mempersiapkan sebuah M9 Beretta, beberapa peluru berukuran 7,62X39mm, dan tidak lupa ia menyelipkan sebuah pisau Gerber Mark II di ikat pinggangnya.

Setelah itu Sakura mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah itu melalui sebuah jendela yang terbuka, sambil bergumam, "cari mati." Setelah sampai di dalam tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, dia langsung mencari kamar dimana korbannya berada. Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura telah berdiri di depan kamar tempat Zabuza berada. Tanpa basa-basi Sakura membuka pintu yang kebetulan sekali lagi tidak terkunci. Di atas tempat tidur terlihat sosok pria besar yang tertidur terlentang. 'mungkin kelelahan setelah melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan' pikir sakura.

Pria itu tidak menyadari bahwa malaikat maut tengah berjalan pelan ke arahnya, untuk mengirimkan sebuah tiket menuju ke alam baka untuknya. Sakura perlahan mengambil sebuah bantal yang mungkin tanpa sengaja terjatuh ketika pria itu sedang melakukan aktivitasnya. Sakura melirik ke arah jam digital yang ada di atas meja, dan kembali bergumam, "cih, sial."

Dengan segera Dia arahkan M9 Beretta yang telah ia persiapkan tadi, dan menjadikan bantal di tangan satunya sebagai peredam bunyi tembakan. Kaki kiri, kaki kanan, punggung bawah, punggung atas, dan yang terakhir kepala. Maka, matilah pria itu tanpa sempat melakukan perlawanan untuk mempertahankan nyawanya. Segera Sakura pergi dari tempat itu, namun tidah lupa ia letakkan sebuah bunga Dahlia hitam di atas tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

Ketika hampir sampai di pintu gerbang sebuah suara teriakan wanita terdengar, dan membangunkan orang-orang yang ada di rumah itu serta beberapa tetangga dekat. Sakura dengan cepat memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggunya tepat di depan gerbang, dan berlalu.

"Sial. Ternyata wanitanya masih disana." dengus Sakura, lalu memasukan kembali Berettanya ke dalam tas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gaara yang kini tengah menyetir.

"Membosankan. Pria itu sama sekali tidak bergerak apa lagi melawan." balas Sakura atas pertanyaan adiknya.

Mobil itupun berlalu kembali membelah jalanan yang sedikit ramai kali ini. Dan berhenti di depan sebuah toko senjata di pinggir jalan. Mereka masuk kedlam toko dan sedikit berbas-basi dengan pemiliknya, sampai akhirnya, "baiklah, kami kemari untuk mengambil barang pesanannya." kata Sakura pada akhir pembicaraan dengan sang pemilik, yang merupakan seorang pria muda bernama Gekko Hayate itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat Gaara dan pria itu tengah memasukan beberapa kotak kayu kedalam mobil.

"Tolong sampaikan terima kasih saya pada Nyonya Besar. Dan tentang pesanan yang lainnya akan saya kirim langsung begitu baragnya tiba." jelas Hayate. Hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh Gaara, yang kemudian melaju meninggalkan toko itu.

_Sesampainy__a di rumah,_

"Sakura-neechan." teriak seorang anak yang kemudian tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura yang kala itu baru saja membuka pintu. Tanpa rasa malu atau takut bocah itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura.

"Ko-, Konohamaru." jawab Sakura kaget.

Di belakang bocah bernama Konohamaru itu berdiri Naruto dan Sasori yang tengah berteriak-teriak.

"Konohamaru, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chanku." teriak Naruto. Yang di teriaki hanya berbalik-masih memeluk Sakura-sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar bocah mesum. Lepaskan milikku." sahut Sasori tak mau kalah.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya, Konohamaru mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Mereka berenam kini tengah duduk di ruang keluarga. Konohamaru duduk di antara Kakashi dan niisannya, Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura duduk diantara Gaara dan Sasori yang kini memeluknya dari samping.

"Baiklah, karna Naruto dan Konohamaru akan menginap beberapa hari di sini maka, salah satu kamar kita akan di tempati oleh mereka." kata Kakashi memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku ingin tidur bareng Sakura-neechan." kata Konohamaru, yang di porong oleh triakan Naruto, "Tidak. Aku yang akan tidur dengan Sakura-chan."

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Kakashi lagi melihat ke arah Sakura. Sementara Naruto dan Konohamaru tengah berharap-harap cemas.

"Neesan, hari ini aku tidur di kamarmu,ya." kata-kata Gaara membuat kedua kakak-beradik itu melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan marah.

"Aa." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Tidak..." teriak kedua Namikaze itu bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu, Naruto dan Konohamaru kalian tidur di kamar Gaara." jelas Kakashi, tanpa melihat ekspresi keduanya.

_Malamnya, di kamar Sakura,_

"Gaara, ayo tidur aku capek nih." Sakura memenggil Gaara yang masih di dalam kamar mandi sedang berganti pakaian. Sakura sendiri sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu berganti pakaian tidur. Dia memakai celana pendek 10cm berwarna hitam dan atasan tanktop merah.

Gaara yang telah keluar dari kamar mandi langsung merebahkan diri di samping kakaknya itu. "Malam ini dingin ya." kata Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Kau bisa merasak dingin juga ya ternyata." ledek Sakura sambil tertawa, yang di balas dengan death-glare dari pemuda di sisinya. "Iya, iya. Malam ini memang dingin." tambahnya lagi.

Beberapa saat setelah Sakura menutup matanya untuk tidur, dia merasakan seseorang memiringkan tubuhnya yang tadi terlentang. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Gaara lalu memeluk Sakura dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sakura. Sebelum rasa kantuk menyerangnya dan membuat dia menyerah dalam dunia mimpi, Gaara sempat menggoda Sakura dengan menjilat dan menggigit pelan bahunya.

"Gaara, tidur." perintah Sakura.

_Pagi harinya,_

Terlihat Naruto tengah berlari menuju kamar sakura, mungkin maksudnya ingin membangunkannya. Tapi apa yang dia lihat di kamar Sakura membuatnya berteriak, sehingga tidak hanya memebangunkan Sakura sajan namun juga orang-orang yang ada di rumah itu. Kakashi, Sasori, Konohamaru, dan juga Tsunade berlari menuju ke arah kamar Sakura, ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto berteriak pagi-pagi buta.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para readers yang sudah mereview fic ini.

Dan buat :

*Thia2rh & Vampire 9irl : sorry baru bisa update skr, cz lagi sibuk2nya kuliah.

*Riku Aida : untuk GaaSaku yg pasti gak mungkin. merekakan saudaraan...

Buat yang dah nunggu lanjutan fic ini, silahkan puaskan rasa penasaran kalian.

* * *

Chapter lalu :

_Terlihat Naruto tengah berlari menuju kamar sakura, mungkin maksudnya ingin membangunkannya. Tapi apa yang dia lihat di kamar Sakura membuatnya berteriak, sehingga tidak hanya memebangunkan Sakura sajan namun juga orang-orang yang ada di rumah itu. Kakashi, Sasori, Konohamaru, dan juga Tsunade berlari menuju ke arah kamar Sakura, ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto berteriak pagi-pagi buta._

_

* * *

_

2nd Chapter

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade yang telah terlebih dulu sampai sebelum yang lainnya. Namun, yang di tanya hanya bisa menunjuk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Tsunadenpun melihat kesrah tempat tidur dimana Sakura masih tertidur lelap dengan Gaara yang memeluk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kali ini di dada Sakura.

Di belakang Tsunade, Kakashi dan Sasori juga ikut melihat. "Ku kira ada apa." kata Kakashi dengan suara yang masih mengantuk.

"Kakashi-niisan, tidak lihat mereka sedang apa." kata Naruto kaget dengan penuturan orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai guru itu.

"Memangnya mereka sedang apa. Aku sih tidak heran, karna biasanya kami berempat bahkan tidur bersama-sama." lanjut Kakakshi lagi, kali ini diikuti anggukan dari Sasori.

"APA?" teriak Naruto di dekat telinga Tsunade, yang membuatnya mendapat jitakan super-duper keras.

_Pagi hari, ruang makan,_

"Ohayo, minasan." kata Sakura dari arah pintu ruang makan dengan nada ceria.

"Ohayo, Saku. Lalau bagaimana pekerjaan semalam?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengoleskan selai di roti tawar dan menyerahkannya ke arah Sakura.

"Bosan." jawab Sakura sekenannya sambil melahap roti yang tadi di sodorkan oleh ibunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Pekerjaan beberapa minggu ini tidak menyenangkan. Apa lagi semenjak para Uchiha-Uchiha itu tidak ikut terlibat." balas Sakura dengan nada malas.

"Baiklah kalu begitu. Akan ku carikan pekerjaan yang mengikut sertakan Uchiha." jawab Tsunade enteng. Membuat senyum Sakura terkembang.

"Arigato, Kaa-san." ucap Sakura senang.

"Lagu pula, beberapa hari ini aku dengar ada bocah Uchiha baru yang akan bergabung dengan organisasi." tambah Tsunade. "Kakashi." putra sulungnya langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ibunya. "Cari tau siapa bocah baru itu." timpal Tsunade setelah yakin Kakashi mendengarnya dengan serius.

Kakashi tau setiap kali ibunya berbicara harus di dengarkan dengan serius dan sungguh-sungguh. Dia tidak mau mengalami hal sama seperti Sasori, adiknya. Dengan segera setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Kakashi segera menghubungi salah seorang temannya. "Shikamaru, cari tau semua tentang bocah Uchiha yang baru itu." perintahnya pada lawan bicaranya yang berada di sisi lain.

"Mendokuse. Baiklah, nanti ku kabari lagi." setelah itu terdengan suara telepon di tutup.

_Halaman rumah,_

"Gaara, ayo berangkat. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat ku tinggal lho." teriak Sakura dari dalam mobil Ferarri Dino merahnya.

Setelah Gaara masuk, belum sempat di memakai sabuk pengaman, Sakura sudah tancap gas. Hal itu sukses membuat Gaara mengumpat kesal.

"Dimana Sasori?" tanyanya setelah mobil berhenti karna lampu merah.

"Katanya dia mau berangkat lebih awal. Dia membawa mobil baruku lagi." keluh Sakura, lalu kembali tancap gas setelah lampu beruh hijau. Setelah menurunkan Gaara Di halaman KHS, Sakura kembali membelah jalanan menuju kampus Konoha Fire University. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ketika hendak masuk kedalam kampus, dia melihat Sasori yang sedang memamerkan mobil miliknya di parkiran. Sebuah ide muncul di benaknya.

"Hey, Sasori. Kembalikan mobil MILIKKU." teriak Sakura sambil berjalan anggun ketempat kakaknya berada. Semua perhatian para wanita yang tadinya tertuju pada Sasori kini beralih pasa Sakura.

"Jadi, ini milik Sa-ku-ra." ledek Kankuro yang berdiri di samping Sasori, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kerumunan itupun bubar dengan sendirinya.

_Dalam kelas,_

"Hey, Sakura." sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut kuning hampir pirang dan berwarna biru laut.

"Pagi juga, Ino." balas Sakura, lalu duduk di sebelah sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, sudah dengar belum. Katanya ada anak baru." kata Ino, membuka gosip hariannya. "Terus dari yang ku dengar, dia sangat tampan." tambahnya dengan suara kecentilan yang mulai keluar.

Lalu, seorang dosen memasuki kelas Sakura, di belakang dosen itu seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan bergaya seperti pantat ayam, bermata onix, berkulit pucat, dan tampan mengekor dosen itu.

"Selamat pagi, sayangku semuanya." sapa dosen yang sudah lumayan tua, tetapi masih genit itu kepada seluruh murid-muridnya-dalam tanda kutip murid perempuan. "Hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru." tambahnya lagi, lalu mempersilahkan pemuda tadi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ohayo, minasan. Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." katanya singkat, padat, jelas.

Seketika itu juga banyak murid perempuan yang memberondong Sasuke dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan, seperti alamat rumah, status, nomor hp, dll. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam tanpa kata. Dia lalu, menuju bangku yang tadi ditunjuk oleh dosen tua itu.

"Baiklah, murid-muridku. Hari ini sampai disini saja ya. Jangan lupa kalian belajar, untuk tes minggu depan." kata dosen itu lagi sebelum melenggang keluar kelas, didikuti sahutan para murid-muridnya, "baik, Jiraiya-sensei."

"Kira-kira apa yang dia lakukan sekarang ya, Sakura?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba dengan malas.

"Kau seperti tidak kenal dengan pak tua itu saja. Pastinya sekarang dia sedang mengintip dosen-dosen wanita lainnya di kamar mandi." jawab Sakura enteng.

Dari arah pintu kelas Sakura, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan rambut gaya nanas masuk dan menghampiri Sakura. "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu." katanya.

Sakurapun pamit pada Ino dan keluar bersama pemuda bernama Shikamaru itu. Di sudut pojok kanan, terlihat Sasuke mengawasi tingkah laku mereka berdua. Di depan kelas , shikamru menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat berisi dokumen hasil permintaan dari Kakashi pagi ini. Setelah itu, pemudaitupun meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melihat-lihat isi dokumen tersebut.

Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi pucat saat ia melihat halaman pertama dalam dokumen itu yang menyertakan sebuah foto tentang orang yang mereka selidiki.

'Dia? Tidak mungkin.' Batin Sakura tak percaya.


	3. Chapter 3

Ini adalah editan dari 3th chapter, yang ada sedikit kesalahan.

Untuk :

*Vampire 9irl : thanks bgt buat reviewnya.

* * *

Chapter lalu :

_Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi pucat saat ia melihat halaman pertama dalam dokumen itu yang menyertakan sebuah foto tentang orang yang mereka selidiki. _

'_Dia? Tidak mungkin.' Batin Sakura tak percaya._

_

* * *

_

3th Chapter

Cepat-cepat ia kembali ke kelas setelah memasukkan kembali dokumen ke dalam amplopnya lagi, dan menghampiri Ino yang tengah asik bertelepon ria, mungkin dengan pacar barunya. Ino yang melihat Sakura kembali, segera menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan orang yang sedari tadi ia telepon.

"Ada apa, Sakura?' tanya Ino khawatir, sebab melihat perubahan wajah sahabatnya itu berubah menjadi pucat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Ino. Aku pulang dulu, ya." pamitnya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Sesekali dia melirik pemuda yang ada di pojok kanan, yang sedari tadi melihatnya penuh curiga. 'Dia tidak boleh tau siapa aku.' batin Sakura.

"Tapi, SAKURA." teriakan Ino tidak di pedulikan Sakura yang langsung keluar kelas tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun.

Sembari berjalan keluar kampus, dia menelepon Gaara untuk menunggunya di depan KHS. Sakura segera menstarter mobil Bugatti Veyron miliknya. Di belakangnya Sasori dan Kankuro tengah mengekorinya. Setelah menjemput Gaara, mereka segera pulang ke rumah.

_Sesampainya di rumah,_

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Sakura?" tanya Kankuro yang ikut berjalan cepat di samping Sakura heran. Sasori dan Gaara yang mengikutinya di belakang juga tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

"KAKASHI!" teriak Sakura ketika membuka pintu rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Orang yang dicari malah berjalan pelan tanpa ada beban yang mengantung.

"Kenapa teriak-teriak, Saku." kata Kakashi masih tak mengerti ada apa dengan adik tersayangnya ini.

"Lihat ini." jawab Sakura seraya menyodorkan amplop dari Shikamaru tadi. "Ini hasil permintaanmu, dari Shikamaru pagi tadi." lanjutnya. Kemudian menghempaskan diri di sofa ruang tamu, sambil meminum air putih yang tadi sempat di bawa oleh Kakashi.

"Lalau kenapa?' tanya Kakashi dengan nada tidak mengerti setelah melihat isi smplop yang di berikan Sakura.

"Masalahnya adalah-" perkataan Sakura terpotong karena dia sangat haus. "Karena bocah itu adalah murid baru di kelasku." lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa?" kali ini Sasori yang terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan Sakura barusan. "Tapi, dia mengenalimu kan?" imbuhnya lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak, baka." balas Sakura tak mau kalah. "Kau kira aku orang seperti apa, yang gampang sekali ketahuan."

_Malam hari,_

"Sakura, kita mendapat permintaan yang menarik. Dan Kaa-san yakin Uchiha pasti akan terlibat kali ini." tiba-tiba Tsunade berkata pada putrinya setelah selesai makan malam.

"Hn. Kapan?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeruput teh hijau dalam cangkir porselen di tangannya.

"Tiga hari lagi. Pada peresmian sebuah hotel di Konoha." jelas Tsunade.

"Siapa, Kaa-san?" kali ini Gaara yang bertanya. Sambil memainkan pisau buah yang segera diambil alih oleh Sakura untuk memotong apel.

"Hyuuga Hiashi." tambahnya. Lalu, mengambil apel yang telah di potong-potong oleh Sakura tadi. "Tapi, kali ini dia meminta Kakashi yang melakukannya." imbuh Tsunade.

"Ya, tak apalah. Yang penting aku bisa bermain-main dengan bocah Uchiha itu." balas Sakura dengan sedikit rasa kecewa. "Dan siapa tau aku bisa ketemu-" lanjutnya dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Hyuuga Neji." sambung Sasori memotong perkataan Sakura seenaknya.

"Hyuuga Neji?" tanya Tsunade penuh tanda tanya. Lalu, berpaling melihat putrinya yang kini wajahnya mulai memerah karna malu. "Apa maksudnya, Sakura?" lanjutnya.

"Dia suka pada bocah Hyuuga itu, Kaa-san." terang Sasori, menyela sakura yang baru membuka mulut untuk menjawab dan menjelaskan.

"Tidak! Siapa yang bilang aku suka padanya?" tantang Sakura balik.

"Barusan aku yang bilang kan." balas Sasori enteng, tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang sedang heran di sekitarnya.

"Sakura." kali ini sela Tsunade. "Kapan kalian bertemu? Dimana?" ibunya kini ingin tau tentang apa hubungan antara putrinya dengan salah satu calon pewaris Hyuuga itu.

"Itu..." Sakura bingung bagaimana menjelaskan tentang Hyuuga Neji pada ibunya. "Sebenarnya, sebenarnya, dia adalah senpai ku di kampus, Kaa-san." jawab Sakura sedikit lirih.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Tsunade masih tak mengerti dengan kata-kata putrinya itu.

Sasori yang tau dengan maksud Kaa-sannya pun menjelaskan. "Begini Kaa-san, sewaktu Sakura baru masuk kampus. Bocah Hyuuga itulah yang sering membantunya jika dalam masalah."

Tsunade mengangguk pada penjelasan putranya itu, lalu ia berpaling pada putrinya lagi. "Oo... lalu apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok, Kaa-san." jawab Sakura.

"Dia itu menyukai bocah Hyuuga itu," potong Sasori LAGI. "Dan sepertinya, Bocah Hyuuga itu juga punya perasaan yang sama pada Sakura."

"Baiklah, persoalan tentang bocah Hyuuga ini kita hentikan dulu. Yang lebih penting adalah tentang pekerjaan kali ini." Perintah Tsunade yang sudah bosan mendengar nama Hyuuga disebut-sebut.

_Tiga hari kemudian, paginya,_

"Jadi, kalian sudah mengerti apa tugas dan siapa yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab kalian masing-masing?" tanya Kakashi meyakinkan, bahwa semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Hai." jawab sisa orang yang berkumpul disana berbarengan.

"Sakura, kau juga harus memperhatikan gerak-gerik bocah Hyuuga itu. Karna yang ku dengar, dia juga mempunyai beberapa keahlian di bidang bela diri dan senjata." lanjut Kakashi.

"Hn. Tenang saja, aku pasti berhati-hati. Pekerjaan adalah pekerjaan." kata Sakura meyakinkan Kakak sulungnya itu.

"Bagus." anggunk Kakashi sebagai tanda puas atas jawaban adiknya itu.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana dengan kamera pengintai yang ada disana?" Kakashi berpaling pada pemuda berambut nanas yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Semua sudah beres, Bos. Hanya tinggal di gunakan saja." jawab pemuda itu sambil sesekali menguap.

"Sasori, bagaimana dengan tempatnya?" kali ini dia berpaling pada pemuda berambut merah di depannya.

"Beres. Aku sudah menghafalkan semua jalan pintas yang ada disana, bahkan gorong-gorong tikus yang bisa digunakan apabila terdesak." jawabnya sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol kanan kiri.

"Oya, lalu, dimana Gaara?" sekarang baru dia sadari bahwa adik bungsunya tidak ada di ruang rapat sejak awal tadi.

"Dia sedanga mengambil pakaian yang sudah di pesan Kaa-san untuk kita dalam pekerjaan kali ini." kali ini Sakura menjawab dengan malasnya.

"Kira-kira pakaian apa ya, yang akan kita pakai untuk acara formal ini?" kali ini Naruto ikut berbicara.

_Halaman depan,_

"Gaara, apa sebanyak ini?" suara Kankuro terdengar dari arah belakang pemuda berambut merah.

"Ya, aku sendiri tidak tau. Karna hanya di suruh mengambil saja." jawab Gaara enteng, sambil menjinjing sebuah tas dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Sementara Kankuro yang ada di belakangnya membawa beberapa men suit.

_Di dalam rumah,_

"Tadaima." teriak Gaara tanpa peduli kalau sekarang sedanga ada rapatdi ruang tamu.

"Hei, apa yang kau bawa Gaara?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Gaara, dengan rasa ingin tau yang super tinggi.

"Dress." yang di tanya hanya menjawab dengan enteng.

"Hah! Untuk apa kau memakai itu? Kau masih normalkan?" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Tentu saja aku masih normal, BAKA!" jawab Gaara ketus, lalu menjitak kepala Naruto. "Nee-chan, ini." Gaara lalu menyodorkan tas yang berisi dress pada Sakura.

"Heh? Ini punyaku?" tanya Sakura setelah membuka isi tas yang di berikan Gaara padanya.

Dalam tas itu terdapat sebuah dress selutut, berwarna hijau, yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga sakura kecil pada bagian bawah dress tersebut.

"Woah, Sakura. Aku tidak sabar melihatmu memakai dress itu." kata-kata Naruto membuyarkan keheningan sesaat yang ada.

Kemudian, Kankuro menyodorkan sebuah jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja putih pada Kakashi. Sebuah jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja merah, segera di ambil oleh pemiliknya, Gaara. Sedangkan Sasori mendapat sebuah jas berwarna hitam. Sedang yang tersisa hanya sebuah jas berwarna hijau gelap dengan kemeja warna putih bermotif garis-garis. Ya tentu saja itu adalah milik Shikamaru.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ku?" tanya Naruto seperti anak kecil yang tidak kebagian permen gratis.

"Bukankah di rumahmu kau memiliki beberapa jas?" tanya Gaara kembali.

"Oh, iya benar." cengirnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Kita ketemu di sana saja langsung." teriaknya lagi sambil berlari keluar rumah.

Malam hari, pukul 17.00,

Terlihat Sakura, Saori, Gaara, dan Kakashi tengah bersiap-siap di kamar masing-masing. Memang acara yang di maksud di mulai pada pukul 19.00, tetapi mereka harus bertemu dan berkumpul di sana setengah jam sebelum acara.

Setelah selesai bersiap, mereka berempat segera menuju garasi. Dimana mobil yang akan mereka pakai telah siap menunggu dengan anggunnya. Kakashi dan Sasori memasuki mobil Aston Martin One-77 berwarna hitam metalik. Sementara, Sakura dan Gaara segera menaiki Chrysler Me-412 berwarna hitam.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua mobil mewah itupun meninggalkan kediaman Senju. Tidak sampai satu jam mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah hotel mewah yang baru saja berdiri. Kakashi melirik jam Armani AR4639 dipergelangan tangan kanannya, yang telah menunjuk angka 7.

Mereka berempat turun dari mobil masing-masing, dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Disana Naruto dan Shukamaru telah menanti. Mereka bereman pun menuju meja penerima tamu, setelah sedikit basa-basi dengan wanita yang ada disana, Kakashi kembali dengan memberi setiap orang sebuah bunga berwarna perak, khas klan Hyuuga.

"Hoy, Teme." teriak Naruto pada seorang pria berambut hitam kebiruan, yang kemudian berbalik mencari asal sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

Pria itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke berjalan kearah Naruto, sambil berkata, "Dobe, hn."

Sakura yang melihat kejadian ini sangat terkejut. 'Naruto kenal dengan dia.' Batinnya.

"Oya, kenalkan. Ini sepupuku, Sakura." Naruto menunjuk Sakura pada pria itu.

"Aa. Kami sudah saling kenal." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kapan, dimana?" Naruto mulai memberondong Sasuke dengan pertanyaan.

"Di kampus. Dia murid baru di kelas Jiraiya sensei." kata Sakura tanpa memandang Sasuke sedikitpun.

"Oo. Jadi, kalian sekelas pada mata kuliah Ero Senin." ulang Naruto lagi.

"Siapa dia, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi menunjuk Sasuke. Di belakangnya Sasori, Gaara, dan Shikamaru berjejer rapi, seperti pengawal yang mengawal bos besarnya.

"Oh, ni Sasuke." jawab Naruto enteng.

Mendengar nama yang disebut Naruto, Kakashi langsung menyipitkan mata dan memandang pria yang lebih muda didepannya ini dengan serius. Kemudian, menjulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan yang di balas juga oleh Sasuke.

"Senju Kakashi." katanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." balas Sasuke, tanpa mengedipkan mata sekalipun.

"Ah, Sakura." sebuah suara maskulin terderang, memecah hawa-hawa pembunuh yang mulai keluar.

"Ah, Neji Senpai." sapa Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat seceria mungkin.

Melihat ada orang lain yang bergabung, Kakashi segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke, dan berpaling menyapa Hyuuga muda itu.

"Yo, Neji." sapa Kakashi sambil melabaikan tangan. Yang di sapa hanya membungkukan badan, sebagai balasan.

"Aku tidak tau kau juga diundang, Sakura." kata Neji, kembali berpaling melihat Sakura dari atas ke bawah. "Kau cantik malam ini," imbuhnya.

"Arigato, Senpai." balas Sakura malu-malu.

"Hai, Neji-kun." jawab gadis berambut pink itu.

"Oya, Sakura. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang." kata Neji tiba-tiba, sambil menawarkan tangannya untuk digandeng oleh Sakura.

_Di tempat lain,_

"Hiashi-sama." panggil Neji sesopan mungkin pada pria paruh baya yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan rekan bisnisnya.

"Ada apa, Neji?" tanya pria itu. Dari suaranya saja kita dapat merasakan betapa tinggi derajat orang ini.

"Saya ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada anda." jawab Neji, sedikit malu-malu. "Ini Senju Sakura." Neji sedikit mendorong Sakura maju.

"Oh, Senju. Cantik sekali. Apa dia calonmu, Neji?" Hiashi memandang wajah keponakannya dengan serius dan ada rasa bangga di dalamnya.

"Em, belum. Maksud saya bukan." ralat Neji dengan cepat.

"Begitu. Tapi, bila memang dia calonmu, aku akan memberikan restuku padamu, Nak." lanjut Hiashi.

Kata-kata pria barusan itu sukses menbuat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi sakura. Dia lalu menundukkan kepalanya, karna malu.

"Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati pesta ini." kata Hiashi lagi. "Calon memantu." tambahnya dengan tertawa.

Setelah itu, Hiashi kembali berbincang-bincang dengan rekan bisnisnya yang lain.

"Gomen, Sakura. Pamanku suka bercanda." kata Neji memecah keheningan.

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Sakura, kali ini sudah tidak menundukkan kepala. Namun, memandang wajah tampan Neji di depannya.

"Tapi," kata-katanya mengantung. "Bagaimana kalau aku memang berharap begitu." lanjutnya lirih. Tapi, masih bisa di dengar Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel milik Sakura berbunyi. Sakurapun menggangkatnya, di ujung lainnya sebuah suara terdengar. Ia tau kalau yang meneleponnya adalah Kakashi.

"Sudah waktunya, Sakura." kata suara itu.

* * *

Buat 4th chapter tunggu aja ya...


	4. Chapter 4

Buat semua readers fic ini, saya bener-bener minta maaf.

Karena baru sekarang saya bias meng-update fic ini.

Semoga chapter kali ini dapat mengobati rasa penasaran dan menambah lagi rasa penasaran para readers.

Akhir kata,

Happy reading.

Chapter lalu :

_Tiba-tiba, ponsel milik Sakura berbunyi. Sakurapun menggangkatnya, di ujung lainnya sebuah suara terdengar. Ia tau kalau yang meneleponnya adalah Kakashi._

"_Sudah waktunya, Sakura." kata suara itu._

4th Chapter

Setelah menutup sambungan. Sakura segera pamit pada Neji.

"Gomen, Neji-kun. Sepertinya, Nii-san sedang mencariku." kata Sakura.

"Tak apa. Pergilah." balas Neji. Sebenarnya dia masih ingin berduaan dengan Sakura.

_Di tempat Kakashi,_

"Kemana saja kau, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tidak keman-mana. Ayo." kata Sakura tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto.

Kemudian, mereka berenampun mulai melaksanakan aksinya. Sesampainya di sebuah kamar yang telah jauh hari di pesan. Mereka mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing.

Lalu, mereka membagi kelompok menjadi dua. Kakashi, Shikamaru, dan Naruto, akan menjadi tim pertama. Yang bertugas menghabisi tokoh utama. Sedangkan, Sakura, Gaara, dan Sasori, bertugas menjadi tim kedua. Mereka yang akan menggalihkan perhatian para bodyguard dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitar tokoh utama.

"Sakura, bersiaplah." perintah Kakashi dari ear phone di telinga kanan Sakura.

"Hn." jawab Sakura singkat. M9 Beretta kesayangannya sudah siap di tangan.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, lampu akan di padamkan oleh Shikamaru. Waktu kita hanya 30 detik." lanjut Kakashi.

"Tenang saja." jawab Sasori yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Sebuah Rugent SR9, telah siap di tangan kanannya.

Sedangkan Gaara yang bertugas sebagai sniper, tengah mempersiapkan sebuah Barrett M98B.

Dalam hitungan ketiga, lampu tiba-tiba padam. Seluruh undangan menjadi sangat panik. Lalu, suara tembakan terdengan dimana-mana.

"Tokoh utama telah di jatuhkan." suara Kakashi kembali terdengar. "Tinggal 10 detik lagi."

Dengan segera Sakura kembali ke kamar hotel tadi. Di sana semua sudah berkumpul.

"Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Kakashi was-was.

"Iie." jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita kembali ke pesta. Dan beraktinglah sepuas kalian." katanya malas.

Tak lupa sebelum keluar dari kamar, Kakashi melemparkan tas berisi senjata tadi. Di bawah sana, Kankuro telah siap.

_Kembali ke dalam pesta,_

Sakura segera berlari menuju tempat Neji berada sekarang. Pria itu berdiri mematung, melihat tubuh tak bernyawa milik pamannya. Tak sepatah katapun dia ucapkan.

"Neji-kun?" tanya Sakura khawatir, sambil memegang pundak pria itu.

Neji, lalu melihat ke arah Sakura. Di matanya dapat Sakura lihat sedikit kelegaan dan juga kesedihan.

"Sakura. Kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanyanya, tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Sakura.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda berdiri disamping kedua insan itu. Sosok itu tidak lain adalah sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Maaf menganggu anda Hyuuga-sama." kata pemuda itu, diikuti oleh anggukan dari Neji.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa Sasuke-san?" tanya balik Neji pada pemuda tersebut.

"Anda harus segera kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga. Ada sedikit masalah diantara para tetua mengenai kematian Hiashi-sama." lenjut Sasuke menjelaskan.

Neji yang sudah paham akan kondisi ini, mengangguk sekali lagi. Dia lalu berpaling memandang Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus pergi. Biar driver yang akan mengantarmu pulang." kata Neji seakan tidak rela meninggalkan gadisnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." jawab Sakura meyakinkan.

Lalu Neji bersama Sasuke dan beberapa orang lain pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah melihat punggung Neji yang menghilang di balik pintu, Sakura juga segera meninggalkan tempat itu mencari keberadaan saudara-saudaranya.

_Di luar gedung,_

Seseorang berambut pirang melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah sakura, dan berteriak memanggilnya. "Sakura, ayo pulang."

Gadis yang dipanggilpun berlari dan masuk kedalam mobil, yang segera menancap gas keluar menuju jalan raya yang ramai.

"Aku tadi melihat Hyuuga keluar tergesa-gesa." Kakashi yang tengah menyetir sesekali melihat adik perempuannya yang tengah duduk di kursi belakang.

"Katanya para tetua Hyuuga melakukan masalah. Selain itu aku tidak tau." terang Sakura yang tau maksud dari perkataan kakaknya itu.

"Ya, paling tidak pekerjaan kali ini beres." kata Naruto santai.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong dimana Gaara dan Shika?" tanya Sakura yang baru sadar, kalau mereka berdua tidak ada.

"Sudah pulang lebih dulu. Aku yang memintanya." lanjut Kakashi masih berkonsentrasi menyetir.

_Kediaman Senju,_

Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang tengah duduk sambil menikmati segelas white wine. Di depannya, dua orang pria dan seorang gadis tengah duduk dan menatap ibu mereka dengan serius.

"Aku baru mendapat undangan dari keluarga Hyuuga." kata Tsunade menggoyang-goyangkan gelas di tangannya.

"Apa Kaa-san akan datang?" tanya Gaara menatap sang ibu.

"Memangnya sejak kapan acara pemakaman merupakan acara yang penting, hah?" tanya Tsunade balas bertanya pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Jadi, kali ini siapa yang datang?" potong Kakashi. "Aku tidak bisa." imbuhnya.

"Gaara, Sakura. Kali ini kalian yang mewakili Kaa-san." perintah Tsunade, diikuti anggukan dari keduanya. "Oya, jangan lupa ajak si pemalas Sasori juga." tambah Tsunade, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Tentang Sasori, dimana dia?" tanya Kakashi pada kedua adiknya.

"Entahlah, mungkin bermalas-malasan." jawab Sakura keenaknya.

"Hn," tambah Gaara.

_Kediaman Hyuuga,_

Neji segera memasuki ruang pertemuan. Disana para tetua telah berkumpul.

"Kami turut berduka cita, Neji-sama." kata salah seorang tetua yang berambut hampir seluruhnya beruban.

"Arigato." balas Neji datar. "Lalu ada masalah apa, sehingga diadakan pertemuan mendadak?" tanya Neji melihat satu persatu tetua yang ada.

"Ini mengenai siapa penerus klan Hyuuga ini." kata seorang tetua yang duduk paling pinggir.

Hal ini sukses membuat Neji men-deathglare orang tua itu.

"Kami tau ini terlalu dini, tapi kami butuh tau siap penerusnya. Agar tidak ada berebutan tentang siapa yang berhak." terang tetua lain yang memandang Neji serius.

Neji memejamkan kedua matanya dan sedetik kemudian membukanya perlahan. Dia menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata, "tentang hal itu akan diumumkan setelah acara pemakaman Hiashi-sama besok."

Semua yang ada disana merasa sedikit kecewa, namun, mereka akhirnya meninggalkan tempat pertemuan itu. Setelah semua tetua pergi, tinggalah Neji seorang diri disana. Dia terduduk sanbil memundukkan kepala. Tangan sebelah kanan ia hantamkan ke lantai. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam kebiruan terduduk disamping Neji. Gadis itu tidak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata, adik sepupunya. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu, terlihat air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." kata Neji tiba-tiba. "Aku memang orang yang tidak berguna."

"Tidak. Jangan salahkan dirimu Nii-san." kata Hinata sambil memandang Neji dengan sendu.

Neji mengelus ubun-ubun Hinata, dan kemudian memeluknya.

_Esok hari,_

_Pemakaman Umum Konoha,_

"-bagi yang keluarga yang ditinggalkan semoga diberikan-" ucap pendeta, sebelum peti dimasukkan kedalam liang kubur.

Dibarisan terdepan terlihat beberapa keluarga terdekat Hyuuga Hiashi, termasuk Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi, adik Hinata. Setelah pemakaman selesai, tamu-tamu undangan mulai meninggalkan pemakaman setelah memeberi penghormatan terakhir. Sebelum meninggalkan pemakaman, Sakura, Gaara, dan Sasori menghampiri Neji.

"Kami mewakili seluruh keluarga Senju mengucapkan turut berduka cita." kata Sasori, diikuti anggukan dari Gaara.

"Neji-kun, apa kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir, lalu memeluk Neji.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskan gadis yang ada di dalam pelukannya sekarang ini.

"Maaf, tapi, kami harus pergi dulu." potong Gaara.

Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Neji. Sebelum menyusul Gaara dan Sasori, Sakura mengecup pipi Neji.

"Kalau butuh sesuatu hubungi aku saja," tambah sakura sebelum pergi.

Ketiga Senju itupun akhirnya meninggalkan pemakaman. Setelah beberapa saat mobil itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah restoran mewah.

Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan kedua adiknya, Sasori menjelaskan. "Aku lapar."

Mereka bertiga memasuki restoran itu. Mereka memilih tempat di pojok. Seorang pramusaji mendatangi meja mereka.

"Apa pesanannya, tuan, nona?" tanya pelayan wanita itu, sesekali mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah Gaara dan Sasori dengan genit.

"Satu beef-steak middle, dan cappucino latte." kata Sasori tanpa melirik ke arah pelayan genit itu. "Kau apa Gaara?"

"Pesan dua orange juice." potong Sakura sambil melihat kearah si pelayan.

"Baik, pesanan segera datang." kata pelayan itu dengan tidak sopan pada Sakura, seolah menantang.

Setelah peyan itu pergi, mereka kembali terdiam sampai Sasori memecah keheningan.

"Pelayan itu tidak tau diri. Dia kira siapa dirinya, heh!" kata Sasori kesal.

"Dia itu hanya pelayan yang kurang kerjaan." kata Sakura membalas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pelayan itu kembali dengan pesanan mereka masing-masing. Sebelum pergi, dia sempat sengaja memperlihatkan belahan dadanya pada Gaara. Lalu tersenyum genit sebelum pergi.

"Shit." umpat Gaara kesal.

"Sudah-sudah." potong Sakura.

Sebelum mereka meninggalkan restoran itu, si pelayan genit sempat mengoda Gaara dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

_Kediaman Senju,_

Sesampainya dirumah, Gaara segera menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa kau, Gaara?" tanya Naruto menepuk bahu Gaara dari belakang.

"Seorang pelayan genit merayunya." jawab Sakura menggantikan Gaara.

"Ha-ha-ha." Naruto yang mendengarnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit.

"Diam kau, Baka." teriak Gaara marah, yang malah membuat Naruto makin keras tertawa.

Karena kesal, Gaara pergi menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

_Malam hari,_

_Kediaman Senju,_

Sakura tengah menonton program berita ditelevisi bersama Kakashi. Tiba-tiba, Shizune datang mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

"Maaf, Sakura-sama." kata Shizune menarik perhatian Sakura dari layar televisi.

"Ada apa, Shizune?" tanya Sakura

"Ada telepon untuk untuk nona." jawabnya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi, meraih telepon dari tangan Shizune.

"Tidak tau, nona." kata Shizune berlalu.

'Kira-kira dari siapa ya?' batin Sakura.

"Halo, siapa ini?" tanya Sakura pada si penelepon misterius.

"Senju Sakura." jawab si penelepon.

"Ya. Siapa ini?" tanya Sakura masih penasaran.

"Uchiha Sasuke." akhirnya si penelepon membuka kedoknya.

Mendengar jawaban dari si penelepon sukses membuat wajah cantik Sakura berubah pucat. Kakashi yang ada disampingnya merasa khawatir dengan adik perempuannya.

"Apa maumu?" balas Sakura, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"..."

"Hey, apa maumu?" bentak sakura tidak sabar.

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak menjawab, kumatikan saja." kata Sakura akhirnya.

"Aku tau-" akhirnya ada jawaban dari sebrang.

"Tau apa, heh?" potong sakura cepat.

"Aku tau siapa pembunuh Hyuuga Hiashi." jawab Sasuke.

Review, Review, Review

Pwease,


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter lalu :

"_Apa maumu?" balas Sakura, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya._

"_..."_

"_Hey, apa maumu?" bentak sakura tidak sabar._

"_..."_

"_Kalau kau tidak menjawab, kumatikan saja." kata Sakura akhirnya._

"_Aku tau-" akhirnya ada jawaban dari sebrang._

"_Tau apa, heh?" potong sakura cepat._

"_Aku tau siapa pembunuh Hyuuga Hiashi." jawab Sasuke._

5th Chapter

Mendengar apa yang baru dikatakan Sasuke hampir membuat Sakura membanting telepon ditangannya. Dia sadar bahwa jika ia melakukannya, maka tuduhan secara tidak langsung dari Sasuke akan terbukti. Sakura segera menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha? Lagipula darimana kau dapat nomor rumahku, heh?" kata sakura dengan nada tenang.

"Kau sudah tau maksudku kan. Dan kau tidak perlu tau darimana aku tau." balas Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tau siapa pembunuhnya, kenapa meneleponku? Telepon saja polisi." ejek Sakura yang mulai tau rencana Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Jangan menggunakan bahasa yang tidak ku mengerti."

"Hn,"

"Sudahlah aku malas berbicara dengan orang tuli sepertimu." tutup sakura pada akhir pembicaraan.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura akhirnya mengeluarkan suara,

"Apa mau Uchiha itu?"

"Dia berkata bahwa dia tau siapa pembunuh Hyuuga Hiashi." jawab Sakura masih jengkel.

"Aa,"

_Pagi hari,_

_Konoha University,_

"Sakura, aku dengar tentang paman Neji-senpai yang dibunuh." kata Ino saat Sakura memasuki kelas.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya pagi ini?" cerocos Ino tanpa henti.

"Ino!" kata Sakura, sukses membuat temannya yang cerewet itu diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku tidak ingin kau tanya apa-apa untuk hari ini." kata sakura.

"Em, baiklah." jawab Ino pelan.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda mendekati kedua gadis itu, kemudian menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasarnya.

"Haruno, ikut aku sekarang juga." ucap pria itu.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?" bentak Sakura.

"Kau mau apa Sasuke?" tanya Ino heran.

"Ikut saja." Sasuke menarik lebih keras tangan Sakura dan membawanya keluar kelas.

Keduanya terlihat berjalan menuju kebelakang kampus. Tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Hey, Teme. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-chan?" teriakan Naruto tidak digubris oleh Sasuke. Dia tetap menarik Sakura dengan kasar.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita beritahu Sasori dan Gaara." usul Shikamaru.

"Kau benar juga. Ayo!" kata Naruto setuju.

Mereka berdua lalu berusaha mencari dua bersaudara berambut merah tersebut. Mereka menemukan keduanya di kantin kampus. Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan menhampiri keduanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara heran melihat sepupunya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Ak-aku tadi melihat Sakura dibawa oleh Sasuke ke arah belakang kampus." jelas Naruto, lalu merebut minuman yang dibawa Gaara.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto, kedua bersaudara itupun akhirnya berlari menuju ke belakang kampus.

_Belakang kampus_,

Sasuke memojokkan Sakura. Tubuh pemuda itu mengurung tubuh Sakura.

"Apa maumu, Uchiha?" bentak Sakura berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan pembunuhan semalam?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah keras.

"..."

"Jawab!" bentak Sasuke menghantamkan kepalan tangan kearah tembok dibelakang sakura.

"Apayang harus kujawab, hah?" balas Sakura.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan berbohong." bentak Sasuke lagi.

Ketika Sasuke hendak menampar Sakura, seseorang memegangi tangannya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, dan terjatuh oleh sebuah pukulan yang dilancarkan Gaara.

"Beraninya kau lakukan itu pada Nee-sanku." bentak Gaara mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke yang kini dari sudut bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Gaara, sudah." teriak sakura berusaha menahan amarah adik bungsunya itu.

"Tapi-"

"Hentikan!" potong Sakura mendorong Gaara menjauh dari Sasuke.

Gaara pun melepaskan kerah baju Sasuke dengan terpaksa. Naruto segera mendekati Sasuke dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku akan membawanya ke UKS." kata Naruto diikuti oleh Shikamaru yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Gaara, sudah." kata Sakura, lalu memeluk Gaara.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Gaara semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian melepas pelukannya dan mengacak-acak rambut merah darah Gaara.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang." ajak Sasori.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, Sakura melihat Ino berlari-lari sambil membawa tasnya.

"Huh, Sakura ini tasmu." katanya lelah.

"Terima kasih, Ino." balas Sakura.

Merak bertigapun meninggalkan area parkir kampus. Di tengah perjalanan, ponsel milik Sasori berbunyi. Di layarnya tertera nama Kaa-san.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?" tanya Sasori yang dengan masih berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Segera ke bandara." kata Tsunade.

"Memang ada apa lagi?" balas kembali bertanya.

"Sai pulang!" hanya dengan dua kata itu mampu membuat Sasori berputar arah dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Satu kata. Sai." jawab Sasori membuat Gaara membelalakkan mata.

_Konoha Airport,_

"Hey, arah kedatangan disana." kata Gaara pada sasori yang berjalan ke arah yang salah.

"Sasori. Gaara." sebuah suara dingin berhasil menarik perhatian keduanya.

Sakura yang juga mendengarnya, berbalik arah. Di depannya kini berdiri seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berkulit pucat, berambut dan bermata hitam sehitam malam. Sebuah senyum palsu tersungging dibibirnya.

"Sai," kata Sakura tersenyum.

Si pemuda yang bernama Sai itupun berjalan mendekati Sakura dan langsung mencium bibir munggil melik gadis berambut pink itu dengan kasar. Entah kerasukan setan apa, namun kedua pria berambut merah itu hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

Setelah beberapa lama, karena kebutuhan akan udara membuat keduanya saling melepaskan diri.

"I miss u so much, my love." ucap pemuda bernama Sai itu.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pipinya merona karena perlakuan Sai barusan.

"Ayo pulang." Sai mengandeng tangan Sakura.

_Perjalanan, dalam mobil,_

Sai duduk di bangku belakang dengan Sakura yang kini dalam pelukannya. Kepalanya ia benamkan di rambut pink panjang milik Sakura. Perlahan tapi pasti,bibir pemuda itu turun keleher putih mulus milik gadis dalam pelukannya. Dicium dan dijilatnya leher sakura, sesekali digigitnya sehingga meninggalkan beberapa tanda merah yang mulai terlihat disana sini.

"Bisa kau hentikan hal itu sebentar saja?" pinta Sasori yang mulai risih dengan kegiatan Sai dibelakang.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sai balik.

"Kalian itu bersepupu," jelas Sasori yang tidak mau mengalah.

"Lalu?" balas Sai lagi.

"Huhf, aku malas bicara dengan orang aneh sepertimu itu." jawab Sasori malas.

_Kediaman Senju,_

"Sai. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Tsunade ketika melihat keponakannya berdiri didepan wanita itu.

"Baik-baik saja, Ba-sama." jawab Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Kau sudah besar ya, Sai." suara Kakashi terdengar dari belakang Tsunade.

"Kau juga semakin tua, Nii-sama." kata Sai bercanda, namun nadanya sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang tegah melakukan lelucon.

"Ah, SAI." teriak Naruto dari arah pintu.

"Nice to see u again, Dickless." balas Sai datar.

"Apa kau bilang? Coba sekali lagi katakan." handik Naruto.

"Dickless." balas Sai tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kau-"

"Sudah!" potong Tsunade, membuat semua yang ada terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Sai, biar kutunjukan kamarmu." kata Kakashi pada akhirnya.

Sai hanya menurut dan mengikuti Kakashi menaiki tanga dan menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang yang ada dibawah.

_Malam harinya,_

Diruang makan kediaman Senju, terlihat seluruh anggota keluarga itu termasuk Sai yang duduk disamping Sakura tengah meniknati hidangan yang tersaji diatas meja makan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pelayan wanita datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri tempat duduk sang nyonya rumah, Tsunade. Pelayan itu mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Tsunade, yang diikuti oleh anggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

Setelah si pelayan berlalu, Tsunade memutuskan untuk segera menghabiskan makanan. Lalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan, yang diiringi tatapan heran pada setiap pasang mata yang ada disana.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasori berbisik pada Kakashi yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku juga tidaka tau, Baka." kata Kakashi memandang Sasori dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Aku selesai." kata Gaara dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Aku juga sudah selesai." lanjut Sai dengan senyum palsunya(lagi). "Eh, Sakura, mau menemaniku jalan-jalan sekarang?" tanya Sai menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Ehm, maaf, Sai. Hari ini aku malas untuk keluar." sahut Sakura dan memberi senyum semanis mungkin pada Sai.

"Baiklah." balas Sai sedikit kecewa.

"Gaara, ikut aku ke kamar." perintah Sakura pada Adik bungsunya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti. Mereka berdua pun menghilang dibalik pintu ruang makan, yang hanya meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sasori.

_Kamar Sakura,_

"Ada apa, Nee-san?" tanya Gaara ketika pintu kamar Sakura ditutup.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." terang Sakura, yang ikut duduk disamping Gaara di atas kasurnya yang empuk itu.

"Sesuatu? Apa?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Nee-sannya ini.

"Ini mengenai Uchiha Sasuke." kata Sakura lirih, tidak ingin membuat adiknya kembali marah.

"Uchiha?" kata Gaara dengan sedikit tinggi.

"Kita harus lebih berhati-hati terhadapnya." kata Sakura.

"Aku tau."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." kata Sakura lega.

"Nee-san?" Gaara memandang Sakura yang ada disampingnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku-"

"Hn?"

"Malam ini aku tidur denganmu, ya?" pinta Gaara sedikit berharap.

"?"

"..."

"Tentu saja." Sakura tersentum kearaha Gaara.

"Arigato."

"Hn,"

_Taman Kota Konoha,_

Sai berjalan dengan santai mengelilingi tempat bermain kecil yang berada di sisi taman kota itu. Setelah beberapa saat dia duduk disebuah bangku panjang, yang berada dibawah sebuah pohon pinus besar. Sesekali dia melihat kearah layar ponsel yang ada ditangannya.

Rasa hening yang Sai rasakan tidak bertahan lama, ketika seorang pemuda seumurannya berbadan tinggi, berkulit putih dan berambut hitam kebiruan berdiri didepannya. Sai mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa orang yang telah menghancurkan kesenangannya malam ini. Dua pasang mata onyx saling beradu satu sama lain. Sorotan mata keduanya sama-sama dingin dan aura disekitar mereka berubah drastis menjadi hawa saling bunuh.

"Itu temapatku." kata Sasuke datar.

"Lalu?" tanya Sai juga dengan nada datar.

"Menyingkirlah dari tempatku." balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Sai melihat ke kanan dan kiri bangku itu, lalu sekali lagi memandang Sasuke dengan datar. "Tidak ada namamu disini."

Sasuke yang sudah cukup bersabar, hendak menghantamkan kepalan tangan kanannya kearah Sai. Namun, Sai dengan gesit dapat menghindari pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sai sudah berada dibelakangnya. Sai mengunci kedua tangan Sasuke kebelakang punggung. Didekatkannya bibir Sai pada telinga Sasuke dan membisikan sesuatu yang mampu membuat wajah Sasuke berubah pucat beberapa saat.

"Salam kenal. Aku Sai-"

"..."

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

Tambahan buat readers,

Status Sai adalah Keponakan dari Tsunade. Gampangnya, dalam Fic saya ini Tsunade adalah anak dari Senju Hashirama. Dan ayah dari Sai adalah anak dari Senju Tobirama, adik dari Hashirama.


	6. Chapter 6

Buat seluruh readers cerita saya ini, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena baru bisa meng-updatenya sekarang.

Semoga chapter ini dapat mengobati dan menambah rasa penasaran kalian semua,

Gomen ne,

* * *

Chapter lalu :

"_Salam kenal. Aku Sai-"_

"_..."_

"_Uchiha Sasuke!"_

* * *

6th Chapter

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang dengan secepat kilat ketika ia mendengar namanya terlontar dari mulut orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi pucat, sedangkan pemuda lainnya hanya menunjukkan wajah datar dengan sebuah senyum yang seolah-olah dibuat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sai balik memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak membuang-buang waktu dan segera berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sai. Setelah ia berhasil melepaskan dirinya, dengan cepat Sasuke meraih sebuah belati yang ia sembunyikan di balik lengannya. Sedangkan Sai tetap berdiri pada tempatnya semula tanpa merubah posisinya sama sekali.

Sasuke melempar belati yang ada di tangannya ke arah Sai. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya, ketika dengan yakin bahwa lemparannya akan mengenai sasaran. Namun, senyum itu menghilang dengan cepat, secepat tangan Sai menangkap ujung belati yang Sasuke lempar dengan hanya dua jari.

"Apa hanya ini?" kata Sai dengan suara mengejek.

Tanpa berbasa-basi kini giliran Sai yang melemparkan beberapa belati ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya dapat menghindari beberapa belati yang dilempar Sai. Sebuah belati berhasil menancap di lengan kiri atas Sasuke.

"Ukh," Sasuke berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar dari luka yang disebabkan oleh Sai.

Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di lengannya, Sasuke berlari menerjang Sai yang hanya bergerak sedikit untuk menghindari pukulan Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke memutar menghadap Sai, dengan cepat Sai menghantam sisi badan Sasuke dengan tendangan kaki kanan. Sasuke yang sudah habis kesabarannya kembali menerjang Sai seperti orang yang kesetanan. Sasuke melayangkan beberapa pukulan kearah wajah Sai.

Sebuah senyum kembali terukir di wajahnya, saat beberapa pukulannya berhasil mengenai wajah Sai. Darah mulai mengalir di sudut bibir Sai. Keduanya terus bertarung, hingga sama-sama kehabisan tenaga. Keringat mengalir di seluruh tubuh kedua pemuda bermata onyx itu. Pakaian keduanya benar-benar basah seolah mereka habis berlari di bawah hujan yang deras.

"Baiklah. Aku akui kau pantas menjadi sainganku." ucap Sai memecah keheningan suasana.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil nafas.

"Bukan apa-apa." balas Sai yang juga tengah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hn?"

Setelah itu Sai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang kini masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Oya. See you again, Uchiha." ucap Sai sambil berlalu dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

_Kediaman Senju,_

"Sai...?" sebuah suara feminim menyambut kedatangan pemuda itu.

Sai memandang Sakura dengan datar. Sebuah senyum lalu terkembang di wajahnya yang babak belur.

"Darimana ka-kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

Gadis beriris hijau zamrud itu berjalan ke arah sepupu kesayangannya yang masih berdiri mematung. Diangkatnya tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi kanan Sai yang mulai berubah warna menjadi biru. Diusapnya pelan pipi pemuda itu. Sedangkan Sai hanya menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati belaian dari Sakura,

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang Sakura dan menariknya mendekat.

"SAI." pekik Sakura terkejut.

"Hush," telunjuk Sai menempel di bibir Sakura.

"Darimana kau? Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau berkelahi ya?" tanya sakura bertubi tubi.

"Tanyanya satu-satu donk." kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Sai lalu meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Sakura, sambil mempererat pelukannya pada gadis pink itu. Sakura berganti membelai rambut hitam Sai dengan lembut.

"Sakura...?" ucap sai tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"

"Temani aku malam ini," pinta Sai dengan suara pelan, yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Sakura.

"Hn." balas Sakura singkat.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar Sai yang berada di lantai dua. Sesampainya di kamar Sai, Sakura mendudukkan Sai di atas ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah kotak P3K di tangan. Ia lalu duduk di samping Sai, dan mulai mengobati luka-luka juga lebam-lebam di wajah Sai. Ketika Sakura membersihkan luka-luka Sai, pemuda itu berusaha menahan sakit akibat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan cairan antibiotik.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Sakura selesai mengobati luka-luka Sai. Sakura meletakkan kotak P3K di atas meja disamping ranjang.

"Kau tidur sekarang." perintah Sakura yang nada bicaranya seperti seorang ibu yang tengah menghadapi anaknya yang sulit tidur.

"Aa." balas Sai singkat, lalu menarik tangan Sakura, hingga membuat gadis itu jatuh tepat di atas dadanya yang bidang.

Sakura sedikit menggerskkan tubuhnya agar dapat berpindah disamping Sai. Ia memeluk erat pemuda disampingnya. Sai pun membalas pelukan Sakura dengan pelukan yang lebih erat.

_Esok hari,_

Bunyi pintu sebuah kamar dibanting dengan keras terdengar mewarnai kediaman Senju pagi hari itu. Suara itu berasal dari kamar milik Sai. Diambang pintu itu terlihat sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang bergaya seperti buah durian. Ya, pemuda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi, Sasori, Gaara, Shizune dan Tsunade berlari menuju tempat asal arah suara. Tsunade segera menjewer telinga keponakannya itu, saat tahu siapa pembuat keributan di rumahnya pagi-pagi begini.

"Au, au sakit Ba-san." kata Naruto sambil memeganggi telinganya yang tadi dijewer oleh Tsunade.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah membuat keributan dirumahku, Naruto?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah galak.

"Ampun, Ba-san. Itu karena Sai." jelas Naruto tak berani memandang bibinya yang sedang marah besar itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Sai, hah?" Tsunade balas tanya.

"Berani-beraninya dia tidur dengan SakuraKU." kata Naruto dengan menunjuk kearah tempat tidur.

"Lalu apa urusanmu?" balas Tsunade.

"Ti-tidak ad-" kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh Tsunade yang mulai mereda emosinya.

"Tidak ada kan." ucap Tsunade lalu berlalu meninggalkan kamar Sai.

"Ku kira ada apa, dasar bocah bakka." kata Sasori dengan sewotnya, dan ikut meninggalkan kamar Sai.

"Hn," ucap Kakashi sambil menahan kantuk.

Sementara Gaara hanya terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun tentang kondisi ini. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan sedikit mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura. Saat ia melihat wajah Sai ada sedikit raut wajah heran.

'Kenapa dengan wajahnya?' tanya Gaara dalam hati.

Sakura membuka matanya saat tahu siapa yang membangunkannya. Segera ia lepaskan tangan sai yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya.

"Merek sudah pergi?" tanya Sakura sambil menguap.

"Hn." balas Gaara.

"Arigato ne, Otouoto." kata Sakura pelan.

_Konoha University,_

Seorang dosen pria berambut putih-panjang memasuki sebuah kelas. Sebuah cengiran terpampang jelas diwajah dosen yang tidak mau dianggap tua itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" kata dosen itu kepada seluruh murid-muridnya.

"Selamat pagi, Jiraiya-sensei!" balas seluruh muris di kelas itu serempak.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Ino-chan. Sakura-chan." sapa dosen yang ternyata bernamaJiraiya itu kepada Ino dan Sakura di sertai senyum genit dan kedipan sebelah mata. Namu, kedua gadis itu tidak mempedulikan sikap senseinya yang genit itu.

"Baiklah, murid-murid kesayanganku sekalian." lanjutnya. "Hari ini kita akan kedatangan seorang murid baru."

"Siapa, Sensei?" tanya seorang gadis yang berambut coklat pendek. Gadis itu bernama Ten Ten.

"Cowok ato cewek?" tanya murid wanita yang lainnya.

"Tenang-tenang semuanya. Murid baru, silahkan masuk." ucap Jiraiya sembari memendang kearah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Kelas yang tadinya tenang kini menjadi sangat ribut. Apa lagi hampir seluruh murid wanita di kelas itu berteriak-teriak saat melihat Sai.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sai." ucap pemuda itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan di depan kelas. Sesaat kemudian badannya kembali ia tegakkan. Pandangan matanya langsung beradu dengan mata onyx lainnya yang ada di sana.

'Dia,' batin Sasuke saat melihat Sai.

"Baiklah, Sai. Kau duduk di-" Jiraiya melihat keseluruh kelas. Banyak tangan yang teracung menawarkan tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Em, terserah kau sajalah." kata Jiraiya akhirnya.

Sai berjalan menuju bangku disamping Sakura yang kebetulan kosong. Tanpa meminta izin, dia langsung duduk ditempat itu.

"Hai, Sai. Namaku Yamanaka Ino." Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Sai.

"Salam kenal juga, Ino-san." balas Sai dengan senyum palsu andalannya.

"Apa benar kau saudara Saku-"

"Ino-chan." Jiraiya memotong pembicaraan Ino dan Sai.

"Gomen ne, Jiraiya-sensei." balas Ino dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah semuanya." kata-kata Jiraiya kembali membuat seluruh perhatian murid-murid tertuju padanya. "Kalian ku beri tugas membuat laporan secara berkelompok. Masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari empat orang."

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya semua sudah kebagian kelompok yang sudah ditentukan. Entah malang atau beruntung, Sakura harus berkelompok dengan Sasuke. Anggota kelompoknya yang lain adalah Ino dan Sai.

"Baiklah kerja kelompoknya di rumahku saja ya." kata Ino dengan riang. Bagaimana tidak riang, jarang-jarang dia bisa berkelompok dengan dua orang pemuda tampan. Apa lagi tugasnya tidak bisa dikerjakan dalam sehari saja, jadi Ino bisa bersama keduanya lumayan cukup lama kan.

"Ya, ya, ya." ucap sakura.

" Hn." kata Sasuke datar

"Terserah kau, Ino-san." balas Sai masih dengan senyumnya.

"Ano, panggil aku Ino saja." pinta Ino malu-malu.

"Aa."

_Kamar Sakura,_

Didalam kamar yang lumayan luas dengan cat tembok hijau muda pada keempat sisinya. Seorang gadis berambut pink tengah menatap cermin sambil memoleskan bedak tipis pada wajahnya yang putih tanpa cacat. Gadis itu mengenakan tank top berwarna merah darah dengan hot pant berwarna hitam. Kemudian ia poles bibir merah merekanya dengan lip gloss warna bening. Setelah ia merasa semuanya sudah beres, gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Namun, tidak lupa ia membawa tas yang berisi buku yang sudah dipersiapkan terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura! Sudah siap belum," teriak Sasori dari arah pintu.

"Ya, aku turun." balas suara feminim dari lantai atas.

Sakura berlari menuruni anak tangga. Setelah berpamitan pada Kaa-sannya, dia berjalan ke arah Sai yang sudah menunngunya sambil duduk di sepeda motor Ducati berwarna Hitam metalik.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." kata sakura lalu naik dibelakang Sai. Setelah mengenakan helm yang juga berwarna hitam, keduanya melaju meninggalkan halaman kediaman Senju.

Sebuah motor sport hitam melaju membelah jalanan yang ramai. Pada speedometernya tertera angka 180km/jam. Motor itu sedikit menurunkan kecepatannya saat memasuki halaman sebuah rumah yang bercat kuning-putih.

"Sai. Sakura, ayo masuk." sapa Ino dari pintu rumah.

Mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam rumah Ino. Ino mengantar mereka ke ruang tamu. Disana semua sudah di siapkan. Bahkan sampai makanan dan minuman pun juga sudah tersedia.

"Dimana Uchiha?" tanya Sai pada Ino.

Tet – Tet

"Mungkin itu dia." balas Ino, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sakura." ucap Sai sembari memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Hentikan, Sai!" kata Sakura keras.

"Sasuke datang..." teriak Ino sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

Saat Sai melihat Ino dan Sasuke, dia segera melepaskan Sakura dari dekapannya. Sai kembali memasang senyum palsunya.

"Hai, Uchiha." sapa Sai basa-basi kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." balas Sasuke datar.

Mereka berempat pun langsung mengerjakan tugas dari Jiraiya-sensei. Beberapa kali Sasuke dan Sakura terlibat adu mulut. Suasana yang sepi akhirnya berakhir ketika ponsel milik Sai berbunyi.

"Halo." Sai membuka pembicaraan dengan si penelefon.

"Baiklah, aku paham. Hn," lanjutnya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Ya, sampai jumpa disana." tutup Sai.

Ketiga orang yang ada disana berpaling kearah Sai, saat ia baru akan berdiri.

"Ada apa, Sai?" tanya Ino heran.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu." ucap Sai, dan mendekati Sakura. 'Kakashi membutuhkanku sekarang.' Bisik Sai di telinga Sakura.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Sai, Sakura menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Sai pun meninggalkan rumah kediaman Yamanaka.

"Ada apa memangnya, Sakura?" tanya Ino pada Sahabatnya itu penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Baiklah." lanjut Ino masih penasaran.

Setelah 2 jam mengerjakan tugas, akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kerja kelompok hari ini dan melanjutkannya esok hari.

"Sakura, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang." kata Ino menyesal saat mengantarkan sahabatnya ke depan pintu.

"Tidak apa." geleng Sakura.

"Oya! Sasuke kau tolong antar Sakura pulang ya?" pinta Ino saat Sasuke hendak memakai helmnya.

Sasuke memandang Ino dan Sakura secara bergantian. Lalu menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo." kata Sasuke datar pada Sakura. Mau tidak mau Sakura pun hanya menurut saja, dia tidak mau membuat Ino curiga.

"Berpengangan eratlah padaku. Aku akan ngebut, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." kata Sasuke setelah Sakura naik di belakangnya.

Sakura mendongak ke arah langit. Memang benar apa kata Sasuke, langit yang tadinya biru cerah lambat laun berubah warna menjadi kelabu. Hanya beberapa saat setelah mereka meninggalkan rumah Ino, tetes-tetes air langit mulai turun membasahi jalanan dan orang-orang yang tengah berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Sasuke mengurangi kecepatan sepeda motornya, dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tua yang tak terurus dan tak berpenghuni. Keduanya turun untuk berteduh, karena hujan semakin deras.

Sasuke melirik sedikit ke arah Sakura yang tengah mengosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Seluruh pakaiannya basah kuyup.

"Kau kedinginan." kata Sasuke membuyarkan keheningan keduanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." balas Sakura dengan nada jengkel.

"Mendekatlah." kata Sasuke lagi. Namun, Sakura tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Entah karena kasihan atau kesabarannya sudah habis. Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura dan memeluknya dari belakang. Sakura yang terkejut berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke.

"Jangan berontak. Kau tidak mau terkena hipotermia kan." kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan gerakannya untuk melepaskan diri.

'Huh, dia memang benar.' Runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

'Kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini dia cantik juga ya.' batin Sasuke.

'Apa yang baru aku pikirkan' kata Sasuke lagi.

Sakura yang memandang Sasuke sejak tadi merasa aneh dengan pemuda ini.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Jangan macam-macam ya." ucap Sakura.

"Siapa juga yang mau macam-macam dengan gadis aneh sepertimu." balas Sasuke.

_Beberapa saat kemudian,_

"Sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ayo, pulang." lanjutnya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, walau gerimis masih deras. Saat Sasuke mengambil arah yang bukan menuju ke arah rumahnya Sakura mulai panik.

"Hei, kau mau bawa aku kemana?" teriak Sakura yang berlomba dengan suara angin.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawan pertanyaan Sakura. Dia tetap berkonsentrasi mengendarai motornya. Lalu, pemuda itu memasuki halaman sebuah rumah yang luas.

"Ayo turun. Ini rumahku." kata Sasuke.

"Untuk apakau bawa aku ke rumahmu?" tanya Sakura heran juga marah.

"Kau basah kuyup. Dan lagi pula sekarang sudah malam. Besok saja kau ku antar pulang." jelas Sasuke panjang.

"Kalau memang tidak mau mengantar ku pulang bilang dari tadi. Aku bisa menyuruh orang untuk menjemputku." kata Sakura sembari berjalan di belakang Sasuke yang berjalan memasuki rumah besar itu.

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan ini." perintah Sasuke sambil memberikan sebuah kaos dan celana pendek. "Itu kamar mandinya." lanjutnya, lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan duduk di atasnya.

Sakura dengan muka masam berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi, dan menganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan pakaian yang diberikan Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan kaos yang lumayan kebesaran. Sehingga membuat bahunya terbuka untuk umum.

"Hei, Uchiha." panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Namun, orang yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak memberikan tanggapan atau pun membuka matanya.

Sakura yang penasaran berjalan ke arah ranjang dan mendekati Sasuke. Dengan lembut gadis itu menyentuh dahi pemuda yang ada di sampingnya itu.

'Panas sekali.' batin Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau demam." ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

Gadis itu pun meninggalkan pemuda yang tengah sakit itu. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali dengan baskom sedang yang berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil. Di letakkannya baskom itu disamping ranjang. Setelah membasahi handuk dengan air di dalam baskom dan memerasnya. Sakura meletakkan handuk basah itu dahi Sasuke.

Di lihatnya pakaian pemuda itu juga basah kuyup. Entah niat darimana, Sakura lalu menganti pakaian Sasuke yang basah dengan pakaian yang kering.

_2 jam kemudian,_

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar Sasuke mengigau.

"Jangan, aku mohon jangan." kata Sasuke dalam keadaan tak sadar.

"Uchiha. Hei, Uchiha." Sakura memanggil Sasuke dan mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Ah. Maaf," ucapnya saat ia melhat Sakura yang panik.

"Hn," jawab Sakura dengan sedikit lega.

"Sakura?" kata Sasuke perlahan.

"Apa?"

Secepat kilat tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura jatuh ke dada Sasuke.

"Uchiha." teriak Sakura.

"Sasuke." ucap Sasuke lemah.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Panggil aku Sasuke." lanjut Sasuke sembari memejamkan mata.

"Ap-"

Kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh bibir Sasuke yang mengunci bibirnya.

Pwease, review-review-review!


	7. Chapter 7

Buat yang sudah menunggu lama kelanjutan cerita ini, saya benar-benar minta maaf.

Untuk chapter berikutnya, saya akan mengusahakan agar tidak terlalu lama update, karena ujian sudah tahap akhir.

Jadi, konsentrasi untuk cerita ini bisa lebih.

Serta, untuk para readers yang sudah mereview, domo arigato.

* * *

Chapter lalu :

_Secepat kilat tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Hal itu membuat Sakura jatuh ke dada Sasuke._

"_Uchiha." teriak Sakura._

"_Sasuke." ucap Sasuke lemah._

"_Apa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti._

"_Panggil aku Sasuke." lanjut Sasuke sembari memejamkan mata._

"_Ap-"_

_Kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh bibir Sasuke yang mengunci bibirnya._

_

* * *

_

7th Chapter

Sakura berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke. Namun, semua itu tidak berarti. Dekapan Sasuke padanya malah semakin erat. Sasuke melepaskan bibir Sakura setelah ia merasa paru-parunya terasa sesak akan kebutuhan oksigen.

"Apa maksudmu, Uchi-"

Kata-kata Sakura kembali terpotong saat Sasuke kembali mencium bibirnya dengan lebih ganas kali ini.

"Hmmm..."

"Ah," sebuah desahan akhirnya keluar dari mulut Sakura.

Sakura dapat merasakan kalau Sasuke tengah tersenyum. Pemuda itu pun melanjutkan kegiatannya di leher Sakura. Di ciumnya seluruh sisi leher Sakura. Kemudian ia mulai menghisap dan sesekali menggigit. Saat Sasuke menemukan titik kelemahan Sakura, dia menghisapnya dengan kuat dan menggigitnya sehigga membuat gadis pink itu berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan , Bakka." teriak sakura sembari memegangi sisi lehernya.

Pemuda itu hanya menyeringai puas. Lalu dengan cepat ia balikkan posisi mereka berdua, sehingga kini Sakura yang berada di bawah Sasuke. Saat Sasuke hendak mencium bibir Sakura yang sangat menggoda, tiba-tiba suara ponsel Sakura membuyarkan kegiatan keduanya.

Sakura segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke sehingga membuat pemuda itu terjatuh ke bawah ranjang. Secepat kilat Sakura mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas.

"Halo?" ucap Sakura.

"Aku tunggu kau sekarang di depan rumah Uchiha."

Setelah menerima perintah dari Sasori, Sakura segera membereskan barang-barangnya yang tercecer akibat di lempar oleh Sasuke. Setelah itu tanpa pamit kepada si pemuda yang kini masih duduk di tempatnya, Sakura meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura!" teriak Sasuke saat dia akhirnya tersadar dam berusaha mengejar Sakura yang kini telah sampai di pintu gerbang kediaman Uchiha itu.

Sebuah mobil Ferarri Gallardo berhenti tepat saat Sakura membuka gerbang. Gadis itu berlari masuk ke dalam mobil. Sesaat sebelum mobil itu tancap gas meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha, Sasori membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Sasuke merasa jengkel dengan pria berambut merah itu. Dia menendang batu yang ada di depannya hingga ke ujung jalan. Kemudian, masuk kembali ke dalam rumah besarnya. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata merah melihat kejadian itu dari jendela lantai atas.

"Senju Sasori." ucapnya pelan, entah pada siapa.

_Di dalam mobil,_

"Hey, Sakura." kata Sasori sembari membagi konsentrasinya antara adiknya dan jalanan.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, hah?" tanya Sasori lagi, kali ini dengan nada penasaran.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, hah?" balas Sakura, kali ini memandang dingin pada kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Aku Cuma bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Uchiha!" balas Sasori dengan sedikit menahan amarah.

"Maksudmu, aku akan menghianati keluarga, hah." jawab Sakura yang kini amarahnya semakin memuncak.

Sasori tiba-tiba menepikan mobil yang di kendarainya dan memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah, hah? Seharusnya aku yang marah atas sikapmu itu." bentak sasori pada Sakura.

"Kau!" teriak balik Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa malah jadi kita berdua yang saling berdebat." kata Sasori, kemudian kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Kediaman Senju,_

Sakura berlari memasuki rumahnya, ia menabrak Kakashi yang tengah berjalan sambil membawa beberapa berkas-berkas yang pada akhirnya terjatuh dan tercecer di atas lantai.

"Sakura!" teriakan Kakashi sama sekali tidak di pedulikan oleh sakura yang langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Suara pintu di banting terdengar saat Sasori memasuki rumah.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Kakashi yang masih berjongkok untuk memunguti berkas-berkas yang tercecer.

"Entahlah." jawab Sasori enteng sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hey, Sasori bantu aku." teriak Kakashi, dan kali ini kembali tidak dihiraukan oleh adiknya yang melenggang pergi.

"Dasar." umpat Kakashi.

Tanpa Kakashi sadari seseorang tiba-tiba berjongkok dan membantu memunguti kertas-kertas yang berceceran itu.

Kakashi mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang tengah membantunya. "Ah, Gaara. Kau memang adikku yang baik, tidak seperti kedua kakak-kakakmu itu."

"Aku hanya kebetulan sedang senggang saja, Aniki." balas Gaara datar.

'Hah, dasar.' batin Kakashi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

_Ruang Makan,_

"Em, Kaa-san, akhir-akhir ini kita jarang sekali menerima permintaan?" tanya Gaara memecah keheningan saat makan malam.

"Ya, Kaa-san juga kurang tahu. Kakashi?" Tsunade balik bertanya pada anak sulungnya yang tengah memotong-motong beef steak di hadapannya.

"Memang beberapa minggu ini Danzo jarang menghubungiku, tentang permintaan. Dia malah lebih sering membicarakan tentang pekerjaan." jawab Kakashi sembari membubuhkan merica diatas makanannya.

"Hn," kata Gaara singkat.

_Beberapa minggu kemudian,_

Sebuah berita yang menjadi headline news pada Konoha Post, sukses membuat warga Konoha gempar.

_Konoha-Shimura Danzo(60),_

_President Direktur perusahaan ternama ANBU-Root._

_Ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di kediamannya_

_yang berada di pusat kota Konoha pagi ini._

_Tubuh korban ditemukan dalam keadaan_

_kedua tangan dan kaki patah,_

_seluruh jari tangan hilang, perut yang tercabik-cabik,_

_serta kepala yang terbelah dua._

_Dari gosip yang beredar di lingkungan kepolisian menyatakan bahwa_

_pelaku pembunuhan ini kemungkinan adalah Organisasi Black Dahlia._

_Namun dari hasil penyelidikan TKP dan keadaan korban,_

_Inspektur Shiranui yang menangani kasus ini menyatakan bahwa_

_cara yang dilakukan pembunuh berbeda dari yang biasa Black Dahlia lakukan._

Kakashi yang tengah membaca koran pagi ini, langsung mencari Tsunade setelah selesai membaca berita tersebut.

"Kaa-san," teriak Kakashi sembari berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ibunya.

"Ada apa, Kakashi?tidak perlu berteriak-teriak kan." hardik Tsunade.

"Baca ini." kata Kakashi lagi sembari memberikan koran yang baru dia baca pada Tsunade.

Tsunade segera membaca headline news yang ditunjuk Kakashi. Dahinya berkedut, dan tangannya meremas koran itu lalu membuangnya sembarangan.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Tsunade entah pada siapa.

"Kaa-san," kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, di belakangnya Gaara berjalan santai.

"Ada apa lagi, Saki?" tanya Tsunade pada putrinya itu.

"Aku baru melihat berita di televisi. Danzo terbunuh." jelas Sakura, memandang pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Kaa-san tahu." jawab Tsunade singkat.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Gaara malas.

"Entahlah." kata Tsunade datar.

Tiba-tiba, Shizune datang sembari berlari.

"Maaf, Tsunade-sama." kata Shizune dengan takut-takut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ada telepon dari Madara-sama." jelas Shizune.

"Baiklah, katakan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar." perintah Tsunade yang di ikuti anggukkan kepala Shizune. Kemudian, meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Madara-sama?" kata Sasori penuh tanda tanya.

Sementara Sakura, Gaara serta Kakashi hanya terdiam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

_Di tempat Tsunade berada,_

"Halo, Madara." ucap Tsunade setelah mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Hay, Tsunade. Lama sekali tak bertemu denganmu, ya?" jawab suara dari tempat lain.

"Sudah, tidak usah bertele-tele. Katakan apa maumu!" suara Tsunade sedikit tinggi dan jengkel. 'Dasar pak tua sialan, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah.' batin Tsunade kesal.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah membaca koran pagi ini tentunya," jawab Madara. "Jadi, apa benar gosip bahwa kau adalah dalang dari pembunuhan Danzo?" lanjut Madara dengan nada serius.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu sendirikan, organisasiku tidak pernah melakukan hal se-menjijikkan itu." balas Tsunade masih jengkel dengan pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi, kalau bukan kau. Lalu, siapa?"

"Mana aku tahu, bodoh. Lagi pula, kalau pun aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya padamu, aku akan melakukannya sendiri dengan tanganku." terang Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Jadi, bisa ku simpulkan bahwa kau belum menemukan pelaku sebenarnya." balas Madara.

"Kalau kau meneleponku hanya untuk mengatakan itu, lebih baik ku tutup saja pembicaraan ini."

"Eh, tunggu! Selain itu masih ada hal lainnya yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, tapi tidak di telepon." kata Madara tiba-tiba.

"Lalu, apa maumu, heh?" tanya Tsunade jengkel.

"Aku ingin kita saling bertemu." jawab Madara dengan nada suara dibuat seserius mungkin.

"Baiklah. Dimana dan kapan?"

"Di Ichiraku Ramen, pukul 2 siang ini."

"Baiklah, kalu begitu." jawab Tsunade ogah-ogahan.

"Tapi, ajak juga putrimu itu." kali ini Madara bersuara seolah tengah mengancam seseorang.

"Hm."

Setelah jawaban terakhir dari Tsunade, wanita paruh-baya itu pun memutuskan pembicaraan mereka.

_Kediaman Senju, pukul 1.30 P.M.,_

"Sakura, Gaara!" teriak Tsunade, memanggil kedua anaknya.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?" tanya Sakura heran melihat Kaa-sannya telah berdandan rapi seolah akan menghadiri jamuan penting.

"Kalian sekarang cepat bersiap-siaplah, dan ikut dengan Kaa-san." perintah Tsunade pada keduanya.

_Perjalanan menuju Ichiraku Ramen,_

"Kaa-san, memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang duduk di kursi samping pengemudi mobil Jaguar XF warna hitam metalik yang kini tengah melaju dengan kencang membelah jalanan yang hari ini lumayan sepi.

"Lihat saja nanti, kau juga akan tahu." jawab Tsunade dari belakang Sakura. "Gaara, kita berhenti di depan sana." lanjut Tsunade, kali ini berbicara pada putra bungsunya yang tengah menyetir. Sedangkan Gaara hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

Maka, mobil itu pun berhenti di area parkir yang berada di depan Ichiraku Ramen. Ketiga orang yang berada di dalam mobil itu pun keluar dan berjalan memasuki restoran ramen yang terkenal itu.

Saat Tsunade masuk ke dalam, seorang pria yang hampir seumuran dengannya melambaikan tangan.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Tsunade tidak memperdulikan pandangan heran kedua anaknya.

"Yah, lumayan juga." jawab Madara asal.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, Madara." kata Tsunade dengan nada serius.

"Tidak harus seformal itu juga kan. Oya, kau belum memperkenalkan mereka." sahut Madara sembari melirik Sakura dan Gaara.

"Mereka anak-anakku. Sakura dan juga si bungsu Gaara."

"Yah, kalau putrimu itu aku sudah pernah bertemu sih. Iyakan Sasuke?" Madara langsung memandang keponakannya itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi, kalau yang bungsu aku baru tahu kau masih memiliki anak lainnya," oceh Madara. "oya, Sakura,"

Merasa namanya disebut, Sakura langsung mengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi merunduk.

"Ini adalah Itachi. Dia itu kakak Sasuke." lanjut Madara lagi.

"Salam kenal." kata sakura pada Itachi yang di sambut tawa Madara.

"Kalian tidak perlu se-kaku itu, dong." sindir Madara.

"Lalu, apa maumu?" tanya Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tidak penting itu.

"Mau ku?" tanya balik Madara, namun kali ini dengan nada serius.

"Ya, maumu." sahut Tsunade kesal.

"Aku ingin menawarkan sebuah kerja sama." terang Madara.

"Kerja sama tentang apa, hah?" tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"Sebuah kerja sama yang akan menguntungkan kita berdua."

"Maksudmu?"

* * *

Buat tambahan bagi para readers.

Di sini Ichiraku Ramenya paman Teuchi, saya buat seperti restoran kelas atas bukan warung kaki lima seperti di Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Buat para readers semoga chapter kali ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan kalian,

karena waktu buatnya mood-ku hanya ada setengah,

dan bingung mau diapakan lagi supaya agak panjang...

Sebelumnya Gomen kalau benar-benar mengecewakan,,,

Dan semoga paling tidak mengobati rasa penasaran kalian...

* * *

Chapter lalu :

"_Lalu, apa maumu?" tanya Tsunade mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tidak penting itu._

"_Mau ku?" tanya balik Madara, namun kali ini dengan nada serius._

"_Ya, maumu." sahut Tsunade kesal._

"_Aku ingin menawarkan sebuah kerja sama." terang Madara._

"_Kerja sama tentang apa, hah?" tanya Tsunade penasaran._

"_Sebuah kerja sama yang akan menguntungkan kita berdua."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

_

* * *

_

8th Chapter

"Kau tahu kan tentang pembunuhan Danzo yang ada di koran pagi ini." kata-kata Madara kembali membuat ingatan Tsunade tertuju pada foto mayat Danzo yang diekspos Konoha Post.

"Hn, lalu?" tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"Aku tahu siapa yang melakukan semua itu." Madara tersenyum kecil pada Tsunade yang menunjukkan raut muka sedikit pucat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu siapa yang membunuh Shimura Danzo." kata Madara enteng.

"Siapa?" tak hanya Tsunade yang penasaran menunggu jawaban dari Uchiha Madara.

"Akatsuki!" jawab Madara mantap.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu. Padahal ini adalah kasus pertama mereka." jawaban Madara semakin membuat wanita itu penasaran.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Mereka itu sudah terkenal di luar Konoha." ledek pria berambut raven panjang itu.

Melihat reaksi Tsunade yang masih belum percaya dengan kata-katanya barusan, Madara melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Mereka sudah melakukan banyak sekali pembunuhan, terutama di Ame."

"Ame?" tanya Tsunade, kini kembali dengan nada standar.

"Ya, Ame. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu tentang pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang terjadi 3 tahun terakhir ini di Ame."

"Pembunuhan pejabat-pejabat pemerintahan Ame itu kan." potong Sakura.

"Benar, anak manis." sahut Madara memberi Sakura seringai.

"Kasus yang paling terkenal adalah terbunuhnya Hanzo, si pemimpin Ame kala itu." lanjut sakura.

"Hn," balas Madara dengan tersenyum. "Tidak ku sangka, putrimu ini ternyata lebih pintar daripada dirimu Tsunade."

"Apa kau bilang, Tua bangka?" potong Tsunade sambil menggebrak meja restoran di depannya.

"Hn, Tua bangka?" kata Madara polos membalas perkataan Tsunade. "Berarti kau juga tua bangka sepertiku, haha." tawa pria Uchiha itu tanpa mempedulikan wanita pirang di depannya yang emosinya semakin memuncak.

"Ehm, Ojii-sama. Kurasa leluconmu sudah tidak lucu lagi." kata Sasuke yang sedikit takut melihat wajah garang Tsunade.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf ya, Tsunade. Hehe," pria itu pun menghentikan tawanya.

Tsunade pun akhirnya kembali duduk di kursinya, setelah Sakura berusaha membujuk ibunya yang keras kepala itu.

"Ehem, baiklah. Lalu kerja sama apa yang ingin kau tawarkan padaku?" tanya Tsunade setelah menenangkan diri.

"Aku ingin kita saling bekerja sama, kali ini saja, untuk membongkar rahasia organisasi Akatsuki." jawab Madara memandang serius wanita yang tengah berpikir di depannya.

"Membongkar rahasia Akatsuki?"

"Ya. Dan tidak hanya itu saja, aku ingin menghancurkan Akatsuki." tambah Madara, membuat alis Tsunade bertaut.

"Menghancurkan, ya." wanita itu sedikit memikirkan apa yang baru saja di tawarkan oleh rival bebuyutannya itu.

"Bagaimana, Tsunade? Apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Madara berikutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, Madara." terang Tsunade.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memberikan jawaban sekarang. Kau akan kuberi waktu untuk memikirkannya, Tsunade." balas Madara singkat. "Jadi, sekarang saatnya kita bersenang-senang." ucapnya riang.

'Apa orang ini benar-benar pemimpin Klan Uchiha yang sebenarnya?' batin Sakura, setelah melihat kelakuan Madara yang seperti anak kecil saat diberi mainan kegemarannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade yang melihat putrinya tengah melamun.

"Em, tidak ap-apa-apa kok Kaa-san." jawab sakura kaget.

"Oya, Sakura-chan. Kudengar kau satu kelas dengan Sasuke-chan ya?" tanya Madara mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura.

"Jii-sama, jangan memanggilku Sasuke-chan." potong Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"I-iya, Madara-sama." jawab sakura gugup.

"Kau memang gadis yang manis. Aku jadi semakin ingin menjadikanmu bagian dari keluargaku. Haha," kata-kata Madara membuat pipi Sakura memerah, karna malu.

"Apa makdusmu, Jii-sama?" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menjadikannya menantu keluarga Uchiha." balas Madara polos.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku menolak." kata Sasuke.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau menjodohkanmu dengan Sakura-chan, hah?" sambar Madara, membuat Sasuke malu.

"Lalu, Jii-sama mau menjodohkannya dengan siapa? Apa Shisui?" kata Sasuke mengejek.

"Mana mungkin aku menjodohkan Sakura-chan yang manis ini dengan Shisui yang aneh itu. Bisa-bisa aku mati mendadak," balas Madara tak mau kalah.

"Lalu, siapa? Jangan bilang kalau, ah tidak mungkin." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja Itachi-chan yang satu ini." kata Madara sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Itachi.

Sedangkan Itachi hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa pun dan juga raut wajahnya tidak berubah sedikit pun. Dia malah dengan santainya menyeruput kopi yang hampir dingin di hadapannya.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah pucat mendengar penuturan pamannya itu. Tidak ada dalam pikiranya pernah terlintas pikiran seperti yang baru saja ia dengar dengan telinganya itu sendiri.

'Apa Madara Jii-sama sudah gila?' batin Sasuke tidak percaya.

Acara makan-makan pun kembali dilanjutkan, dengan beberapa selingan dari lelucon yang di lontarkan oleh Madara. Pria itu sungguh pria aneh yang tidak dapat di tebak pemikirannya.

Akhirnya, mereka bereman pun meninggalkan Ichiraku Ramen satu jam kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu jawabanmu, Tsunade." kata Madara sebelum meninggalkan tempat parkir itu.

Tsunade, Sakura, dan Gaara pun mengikuti jejak Madara meninggalkan tempat itu.

_Dalam perjalanan,_

"Kaa-san?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, aku tahu." balas Tsunade sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana Kaa-san?" kali ini Sakura ikut angkat bicara.

"Entahlah. Akan ku pikirkan di rumah." jawab Tsunade masih memejamkan mata.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san tidur saja. Nanti jika sudah sampai akan ku bangunkan." kata Sakura.

"Hn," jawab Tsunade singkat.

_Kediaman Senju,_

Kakashi yang tengah menonton televisi, hanya memutar kepalanya sekilas sebagai tanda sambutan untuk kepulangan sang ibunda tercinta.

"Bagaimana rapatnya, Kaa-san?" tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berita yang ada di televisi saat ini.

"Melelahkan." jawab Tsunade.

"Aa,"

"Kau tahu kan seperti apa Madara itu. Makin tua dia membuatku semakin jengkel dan marah saja." omel Tsunade yang samasekali tidak di pedulikan oleh Kakashi.

"Ya, ya. Bukannya dia memang seperti itu dari dulu." balas Kakashi ringan, sembari menganti chanel televisi dengan acara komedi. "Lalu, siapa saja yang datang?"

"Orang tua itu membawa serta kedua keponakannya, anak-anak Fugaku."

Perkataan Tsunade sukses membuat Kakashi berpaling dari acara komedi yang baru ia lihat. Pria berambut silver yang menentang gravitasi itu melihat wanita pirang di depannya dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi, Itachi ada disana juga." komentar Kakashi entah pada siapa. "Lalu, apa yang dibicarakan, sampai harus saling bertemu muka?"

"Kau tahu tentang organisasi bernama Akatsuki?" tanya Tsunade tiba-tiba. Hal ini membuat kening Kakashi berkerut, dan matanya sedikit melebar.

"A-Akatsuki?" tanya Kakashi gagap.

"Ya, Akatsuki. Sepertinya kau tahu tentang mereka, Kakashi." kata Tsunade melihat putra sulungnya itu dengan seksama.

"Ya, aku sedikit tahu dan pernah mendengar tentang organisasi itu."

"Lanjutkan." perintah Tsunade, yang kini sudah duduk di depan Kakashi.

"Akatsuki adalah organisasi pembunuh yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul di koran-koran di luar Konoha. Mereka mulai terkenal saat Hanzo, pemimpin Ame pada saat itu, terbunuh." jelas Kakashi panjang lebar. "Tapi, Kaa-san. Apa hubungannya pembicaraan hari ini dengan Akatsuki?" tanya Kakashi tidak mengerti.

"Madara menawarkan sebuah kerja sama." kata Tsunade enteng.

"Kerja sama?" tanya Kakashi lagi, semakin tidak mengerti alur pembicaraan ini.

"Ya. Sebuah kerja sama untuk menghancurkan organisasi Akatsuki." jawab Tsunade, sembari memijat keningnya pelan.

"Lalu, apa jawaban dari Kaa-san?"

"Aku belum menjawabnya. Dia memberiku waktu untuk memikirkannya." terang Tsunade, membuat Kakashi mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Lalu, rencana Kaa-san, apakah akan menerimanya atau menolaknya?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"..."

"Kaa-san?"

"..."

Hening sesaat di antara keduanya, hingga Tsunade memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Hn?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku akan..." kata-kata Tsunade terpotong.


End file.
